Tainted Love
by brownlow-babe
Summary: [One-Shot] songfic to 'Tainted Love'. Hermione and Draco are in love, but the others (and eachother) can never know.


**A/N: Just a one-shot Hermione/Draco songfic idea I came up with during French class.  
****Disclaimer: Due to the growing issue of stories being deleted for using song lyrics, I'm going to say this loud and clear. I DID NOT WRITE these lyrics. The song 'Tainted Love' is property of Soft Cell/Marilyn Manson/Me First and the Gimme Gimmes, and just about every other band on the planet who has ever covered it. **

Furthermore, I don't own Harry Potter either.

* * *

_Sometimes I feel I've got to run away,  
_Draco pushed Hermione up against a stone wall,  
_I've got to get away,  
_The rocks drove into her back, but the heat from the fire and Draco made it all the more enjoyable.  
_From the pain you drive into the heart of me  
_"I thought this wasn't going to be a habit?" Hermione asked slyly, ignoring the look of hunger upon Draco's face.  
_The love we share seems to go nowhere  
_"It doesn't have to be all the time," the platinum-blond replied in ragged breath, "only when we need it."  
_And I've lost my light  
_"You've changed me Draco." Murmured Hermione, "I'm not who I was at first."  
_And I toss and turn  
_"It's what's keeping you interesting," said Draco, getting impatient  
_I can't sleep at night  
_"It's the reason you haunt my dreams at night, and my thoughts in the day." He kept on.

_Once I ran to you  
_"Then what are we waiting for, Malfoy?" the head-girl asked the head-boy.  
_Now I run from you  
_"That's exactly it Hermione. You've changed."  
_This tainted love you give me  
_"Because of you." She replied questioningly.  
_I gave you all a boy could give you  
_"When did we change sides 'Mione? I used to be the one insinuating."  
_Take my tears and that's not really  
_"We changed sides when we wanted to better ourselves Draco."  
_Ooh, tainted love  
_With that Hermione spun Draco, pushing him against the wall. Pressing her lips against his, asking for access that was granted.  
_Tainted love  
_A muggle-born Witch, in the arms of the Wizard who swore off her kind.

_Now I know I've got to run away,  
_"Why must we keep this a secret?" whispered Hermione, in between hurried kisses.  
_I've got to get away  
_"We tell, and we're gone." He answered sadly. "I lose everything, and you lose Weasley and The-Boy-Who-Won't-Die."  
_You don't really want anymore from me  
_"I don't think that's why this is a secret." Hermione replied hurriedly, pushing Draco off her.  
_To make things right  
_"I'm just another notch in your bedpost, a fun thing to say at your dinner parties 'I slummed with the head-girl'!" She shouted, rushing off to her dormitories.  
_You need someone to hold you tight  
_"That isn't it," sighed Draco "I love you."  
_And you think love is a game  
_He couldn't have her, and he knew it. They'd started this game months' ago.  
_But I'm sorry I don't play that way  
_It went from something that meant little, to ruling their private lives. Whether they wanted to admit it or not.

_Once I ran to you  
_She was his everything.  
_Now I run from you  
_But to her, he would always be the enemy.  
_This tainted love you give me  
_She would always think he thought her no less then a mud-blood.  
_I gave you all a boy could give you  
_Yet he would secretly place her on a pedestool.  
_Take my tears  
_Wiping his eyes quickly, he moved off towards his side of the common room.  
_And that's not really  
_Trying to forget what had just happened.  
_Ooh, tainted love  
_Trying to forget their 'Tainted Love'  
_Tainted love  
Tainted love  
Tainted love_

_Tainted love  
Tainted love  
Don't touch me, please  
_She sobbed heavy tears on to her dark red pillow.  
_I cannot stand the way you tease  
_She wished him, in the way he wished her.  
_I love you though you hurt me so  
_But he couldn't know, couldn't use it against her.  
_Now i've gotta pack my things and go  
_To run from him would be torture, to stay would be adventure.  
_Tainted love  
_She didn't know which she wanted.  
_Tainted love  
Tainted love  
Tainted love_

_

* * *

_

**See that pretty button? I know you want to press it...**


End file.
